Our Love Start Under the Niji Sakura Tree
by shina15yuki98
Summary: It was the full moon. Reborn stared at the big sakura tree in front of him. Suddenly, he heard an angelic voice singing and the voice make him feel relaxed. He looked up and found a teenage girl lying on one of the branch. Reborn x oc. A little bit humor.
1. Chapter 1

Currently, the Sawada's Residence is full with visitors. Well, the Rainbow Representative battle, were just ended three days ago. They were able to release the Arcobalenos' curses, thanks to Uncle Talbot's device as vessels to the pacifiers. It's a miracle that the house is still in one piece with so many people inside. All the participants of the battle and Sawada Ieyasu/Giotto (Tsuna's older brother) and his guardians, Timoteo, and Shimon Cozart are attending the party that had been held by the Arcobaleno as thanks to their representatives for fighting for them and the feast are made by Nana since her cooking were rank #1 based on Fuuta ranking.

The former holder of the Sky pacifier, Luche was there too. Yuni was very glad that she would be able to see her grandmother again.

Fuuta, Lambo, Lampo and Ipin are playing at the front yard.

Byakuran is watching over the kids (a/n:Including Lampo) playing while eating some marshmallows with the real funeral wreaths.

Basil and the CEDEF members are eating the Japanese food made by Nana since they want to learn more about the Japanese culture.

Bianchi, Haru, Kyoko, Lussuria, Luche, Yuni, and Chrome are having some girls talk.

Nosaru and Tazaru are with their Gamma who is watching over Yuni.

M.M and Mammon are having some money talk.

Adelheid and Mukuro are trying to kill Julie and Daemon for flirting with Chrome while Chrome is trying her best to avoid Julie and Daemon.

Xanxus and Ken are eating the food as much as they want. Levi is standing beside his _beloved_ boss while Chikusa just stand beside Ken.

Dino is trying his best to avoid Hibari while Hibari is trying his best to bite Dino to death.

Shitt. P is stalking Gokudera who is currently lying on Tsuna's bed due to shock of seeing Bianchi's face up close.

Nana, Timoteo and Iemitsu are currently having adult talk.

Squalo and Yamamoto are currently having swords fight. Asari Ugetsu is watching the fight. (a/n: not a real one though.)

Skull, Knuckle, Cozart and the remaining Shimon family members are watching Koyo's and Ryohei's boxing showdown with interest about who will win.

Alaude is lying on the rooftop. Tsuna is chatting with his brother.

Reborn, Colonello, G and Lal are talking about guns and weapons.

* * *

It's a _harm-free_ party. While everyone was having fun, suddenly, Colonello heard his bird, Falco, screeched. Falco landed on his master's shoulder. Colonello soon realizes that there's something stuck on his pet's left leg. .

"A letter…" said Colonello.

" Who wrote it?" asked Lal.

"I'm checking it now, kora."

Colonello shocked and gasped when he saw the writer's name at the bottom of the letter.

"It's from Yuki, kora!"

Lal : Nani(0)?!

Luche : *squealing* Sore wa hontōdesuka(1), Colonello?

Other Arcobaleno just 'hmph'ed except for Skull who shouting nonsense while Reborn is shooting at him to shut him down. The others (excluding Arcobaleno) just dumbfounded not knowing what's going on.

Tsuna : err… sorry to interrupt but what's going on and who's Yuki?

Reborn : Yuki is our friends her. Her full name is Sanada Yuki. We know her three years before we got cursed. But she disappear all of sudden after we came back from a mission that was assigned to us by Checkerface.

Tsuna : oh….

Skull : Oi! Just read the letter already!

Reborn : What did you say, lackey? *release menacing aura; pointing his gun at Skull.* Oi, stupid blonde! How long do you intend to let us wait!

Colonello : OK, I GET IT ALREADY SO JUST SHUT THE F*** UP!

The room suddenly became silent. Lal just smirked at his student's sudden outburst.

Then, Colonello read the letter out aloud.

* * *

(The letter)

_**Dear my old friends, **_

_**It's been a while isn't it. Geez, it's so hard to find you guys. Anyway, first, I wanted to say congratulations because you have managed to remove the Curse of the Tri-ni Sette. **_

_**The second one is I'm so sorry that I disappear from you guys all of sudden. I've been kidnapped by some scientists and they were mafiosos. To avoid more kidnapping, I lived in the forest that located behind the hill in Japan with some people that I saved during the kidnapping.**_

_**Okay, let me explain the situation. Back then, I was safe thanks to the training you all taught me, I able to fight back before they could hurt me and that's where the problem starts. Soon after I killed the scientists, I found about 6 to 7 five years old children. It's weird.. I mean the lab was quite big and there were only a few victims plus they were all children! So, I decided to find out what the experiments' about. The results were so shocking and apparently I needed you guys' help.**_

_**I'll send one of my friends to guide you to our hideout. And his name is Shin. Black hair, taller by inches than the Vongola Giotto's little brother and black eyes. His left eye was covered by his long bangs..**_

_**Well, that's all for now. I'll tell you the rest when you had arrived at our hideout. See you there.**_

_**Sincerely yours, **_

_**Sanada Yuki**_

_**P.S. : Feel free to bring your **_trustful _**friends with you. I repeat. **_Trustful friends only_**! And Reborn, DO. NOT. BRING. RANDOM. WOMAN. TO. MY. HOUSE. AGAIN! I'm freaking sick of hearing your f****** woman's moan and scream. **_

"And that's it." said Colonello.

Everyone expressions after hearing the _**P.S. **_were...deadpanned…and sweat-dropped. Yes, sweat-dropped even for our strongest hitman in the world.

" Wow Reborn, she didn't forget about the incident, didn't she?" stated Verde.

"Shut it, Verde!" replied Reborn while tilting his fedora down.

"She didn't overcome the trauma yet… I pitied that sweet little girl." said Luche while sniffling. Yuni just stared at her grandmother confused.

"VOOOOIII" Squalo shouted. "WHAT THE H*** IS THIS ABOUT? TELL US OR-"Squalo shouting was cut off by Xanxus who threw a bottle of wine at his vice captain and landed perfectly on his head wetting his hair with wine.( a/n : Poor Squ – chan, he will lose his hair due to stress)

" VOOOIIII! What the h*** are you doing?!"

" Shut the f*** up, shark-trash." replied Xanxus.

Enma : So..

Lal : There's nothing to worry about. It's just that Yuki is mad at Reborn 'cause back then when she was just a tiny little girl, we were staying at her mansion. Reborn brought a random women back every single night, did 'things' with her and the most importantly, dirtying the mansion with screams and moans. One night, Reborn forgot to lock the door while he was doing 'things' and she was awake so you know, what an innocent little girl would do.

Everyone : HUH?

Verde : She opened the door to Reborn's room and saw Reborn f****** with the woman.

Everyone : WHAT!

"Let me explain." Fon, who had been silent all the time said.

* * *

_[ Flashback ]_

_A young girl with long light orange hair that reached her back and dark blue eyes was walking around the first floor of her mansion. She was wearing blue night dress that reached above her knee. 'I can't sleep and it's getting late! *sigh* I guess I'll be walking around till I'm tired.' she thought. It was dark and peaceful, until…_

"_Nngh…"_

_...she heard a moan coming from a room. 'What was that sound?' she thought while heading to the front door of the room. 'It's Reborn-nii's room. Is he back from work? It's kinda late. I wonder what he doing?' Another loud moan was heard. The girl opened the door slightly and peeked inside the room. The girl's jaw dropped upon seeing the sight of Reborn doing the 'things' with a unknown woman. Reborn didn't realize that a pair of dark blue eyes was watching. _

_And the girl screamed "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" startling everyone in the mansion including Reborn and the woman. _

_Reborn was surprised to see a girl at the door. 'Oh s***! Luche's going to kill me.' he thought. He and the woman quickly wore their clothes._

_The first one to arrive was Skull._

"_What's the matter, Yuki?" said Skull. His voice full of concerned and surprised when he saw the girl, Yuki petrified into a statue. (a/n: not completely)  
_

"_What're you doing in front of Reborn's room." said Lal Mirch arrived at the scene with Colonello._

"_What's going on, Reborn, kora! And who is that woman behind you?!" asked Colonello._

"_I think I know what's going on.." said Verde suddenly showed up.  
_

"_Reborn, I think you should bring that lady behind you back to her house before Luche gets here." said Fon while heading towards statue-like Yuki.  
_

"_Yare yare, I'm going to sue you for waking– Yuki?" said Viper while floating. She was surprised to see the scene before her. Yuki turned into a statue, Skull and Fon were trying to bring Yuki back to reality, Verde just leaning at the balcony and Reborn and a woman were just standing there._

_Viper sighed. Already knowing what was going on. After a few minutes, Luche arrived._

" _Yuki-chan!" shout Luche. " __**What's going on here?**__" she said with angry and menacing voice while released dark and dangerous aura when she saw an unknown lady behind Reborn. "__**Why did Yuki-chan changed into a statue? Why is there is an unknown woman standing behind Reborn?**__" everyone shivered and gulped even though it's not directed at them. "__**Explain**__"._

" _It's seems..*cough* it seems like Yuki peeked and screamed when she saw my activity. She's too shocked and turned into a statue." Reborn explained. _

"_**And why didn't you lock your door?**__"_

"_I – I forgot to lock it" answered Reborn while stuttering (?)_

"_**Ohh… Isn't it rare for someone as great as you, forgot about something so trivial.**__"_

"_C-calm down, Luche." Fon said with hope she would restrain herself from killing the two people in front of her. (meaning Reborn and the lady)_

"_Calm down? __**How I would be calm in this situation?! Reborn just **_accidently _**showed our innocent little Yuki something dirty and that spoiled her innocent blue eyes!**__" shout Luche. She didn't believe that the hitman came back from a bar, brought a woman back plus having sex with her! _

"_Maa maa, you will scare the lady. Take a deep breath and calm down. We could talk this in the morning plus we need to help Yuki to recover from the shocked." stated Fon._

_She sighed and took a deep breath to calm down. " You're right, Fon. Reborn, take this lady home. __**Now.**__" demanded Luche while pointing at the terrified young lady._

_Reborn didn't say anything. He grabbed his car keys and dragged the lady by arm to the car and sent her home._

* * *

_**The next morning….**_

_Everyone was gathered in the hall. Somehow, they were able to help Yuki recover from the shocked._

" _So, why are we here?" asked Yuki._

"_We want to know your decision about the punishment we should give to Reborn." stated Verde._

"_On what offense?"_

"_About last night, my dear! It's _your _mansion not _ours._" this time it was Luche._

"_Oh! Right,about last night incident. Don't worry about it, Luche-san. I already forgive him. Besides, half of it were my fault too, because I just came in Reborn-nii's room without knocking."_

"_Are you sure?" Skull said full of worries, __ concerned __and disappointed(?) tones._

_Yuki just nodded and smiled but inside she was traumatized but didn't show it to prevent the others became more worried. The next day, she determined to change and becoming strong  
_

_[ End of flashback ]_

"…_.and she began to change her girl personality to a boy personality."Fon finished the story with a sadden and disappointed tones._

"…_.."_

"_You know what, Reborn. I think you're a child future destroyer." G insulted._

"_So that's why she was acting like a boy." A voice said. Everyone quickly turned to the voice. Unexpectedly, there's a young boy with black hair sitting on a chair at the dining table while eating a piece of Nana's handmade chocolate cake. Everyone quickly changed into fighting stance. 'When did he get here?! Why can't we feel his presence?!' thought Giotto.  
_

"_**Who. Are. You ?**__" said Reborn while release his dark aura that sends shiver to everyone's' spine. Cocking his green leon gun and pointing it towards the young boy.  
_

_The boy had short black hair and black eyes with his left eye was hidden by his long bangs. The boy wearing white buttoned T-shirt with a black tie hanging loosely and a pair of black trousers. He stands up, __placed his cake gently on the table__ and __hands in the pocket. His height was taller by inches than Tsuna. Then, he introduced himself to everyone._

" _Konnichiwa, minna-san(2). My name is Shin. Yoroshiku(3)." Said Shin with no emotion on his face and his eyes were half lidded._

_To be continue..._

* * *

**0.**nani_ : what  
_

**1**._sore wa hontōdesuka : is that true  
_

**2.**konnichiwa,_ minna-san : hello, everyone  
_

**3.**yoroshiku_ : nice to meet you  
_

* * *

**my first fic*nervous*  
**

**read and review! i want to know your opinion so that i can continue working on the next chapter.  
**

**sorry for the grammar mistakes.. _=)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Previously ...

"_**Who. Are. You ?**__" said Reborn while release his dark aura that sends shiver to everyone's' spine. Cocking his green leon gun and pointing it towards the young boy._

_The boy had short black hair and black eyes with his left eye was hidden by his long bangs. The boy wearing white buttoned T-shirt with a black tie hanging loosely and a pair of black trousers. He stands up, placed his cake gently on the table and hands in the pocket. His height was taller by inches than Tsuna. Then, he introduced himself to everyone._

" _Konnichiwa, minna-san. My name is Shin. Yoroshiku." Said Shin with no emotion on his face and his eyes were half lidded._

* * *

"S-Shin? Isn't he the one who will guide us to Yuki's place?" asked Giotto.

"The descriptions and the name were same but can we trust him?" said Asari with serious face.

"Yeah, I can't even sense his presence when he comes in." Replied Yamamoto with Shigure Kintoki in his hands pointing toward the boy named Shin.

"He must be an assassin that was assigned to kill our bosses!" said Gokudera. G nodded his head, agreed to Gokudera's opinion.

"VOOIII! WHO SENT YOU?! SPILL IT OR I WILL CUT YOU INTO THOUSAND PIECES!" shouted Squalo.

'Hmph.. How over-protective… Why is she sends me instead of going here by herself?!' Shin thought angrily but didn't show it on his face.

"Heeeh… didn't Yuki send you guys a letter saying that I'm going to guide you guys to our hideout? So, here I am but, if you didn't want to believe it, suit yourselves. I don't care." Shin replied. He sat down on the chair and began to finish the cake. Everyone sweat dropped at this.

"G-Guys, I think we could believe him. I don't sense any danger from him." said Tsuna.

Shimon/Giotto/Enma : I agree.

Gokudera : But 10th! How can we believe that cake-loving black haired bastard?

Nana : Gokudera-kun! It's not nice to call Shin-kun with a rude name. I'm sorry about that, Shin-kun.

Shin : It's alright.

Iemitsu : Nana, do you know that young boy?

Nana : Why, yes! Of course I know him. I invited him as thank you for saving me from a pickpocket yesterday. If he wasn't there, we can't make this party, you know!*giggling*

Iemitsu : Really? Well, that's a relief. Thank you, young boy.

Shin : Not really. But Nana-san, this homemade cake chocolate was really delicious. I can't stop eating.

Timoteo : Well, I guess we should introduce ourselves first.

Shin : Nah.. That's fine. I know you guys through Yuki and some documents.

Fon : Really?

Shin : Yeah, a year after she took us in, she talked about you guys all the time.

Verde : 'Us_'?_

Shin : Our friends.

Verde : Ah.. She mentioned it in the letter.

"Hahahah! If Tsuna and the others said it's fine to trust him then, it's fine. But, man, you really are amazing! Finishing few pieces of cake in just a few minutes!" said Yamamoto while looking at Shin. A **whole big cake **was now left into a few pieces.

"That's EXTREME, Shin! Join the boxing club!" shouted Ryohei.

Kyoko : O-Onii-chan! Shin-san is eating cake. Don't bother him..

Ryohei : EXTREEEEME!

Gokudera : Shut up! You're bothering 10th with your loud voice, lawn-head!

Ryohei : What was that, Tako(0)-head?!

Yamamoto : Maa maa, calm down, guys.

Shin : Gochisōsama..(1)

Everyone : HUH?!

Two whole cakes is now...gone(?). (0_o')

"WHAT THE H***?!"everyone said (excluding the girls and the children who were busy playing in the front yard). They were all jaw-dropped. _**Two whole cakes **_were finished by the black haired boy in just a few minutes?!

"Wow! You finished the cakes in just a few minutes?!" said the shocking Fran. Then, they saw something even more crazy.

Shin opened his mouth as wide as a car's window(?!) and….*gulped* the third cake was finished with a single gulped.

Everyone : ARE YOU EVEN A HUMAN?!(!o!')

Shin : Nope

Gokudera/Shitt P. : AN UMA?!

Shin : Na wake naidaro(2)...

Bel : Ushishishishi~ Unbelievable~*grinning nervously*

Xanxus : Hmph...*smirking*

Yamamoto and Asari are just laughing nervously. Knuckle prays to the God upon seeing the unbelievable scene while Giotto, Enma and Shimon had fainted. The Arcobaleno, the rest of the Shimon family member and the rests' eyes were twitching. The girls were just squealing excitedly because they just have a new cake-buddy.

"D-d-d-did yo-your mouth j-j-just o-op-opened wider than a n-n-normal p-person c-c-could *gulped* and s-s-swallow the cake in j-just o-one g-g-gulp?" Tsuna stuttering. His eyes were as wide as possible.

"Hm? Yeah. Man, the cakes were incredibly delicious!- What?" Shin said showing no emotion on his face.

"N-no-nothing… at all. Ahahaha" Tsuna replied while stuttering and laughing nervously.

"Hm…..So, Nana, is there any cake left? It's not enough."

Nana : Here, Shin. It's a big strawberry cheesecake and a big chocolate cake with strawberry toppings on it. There's many more in the kitchen so feel free to ask more..*smilling*

"Thanks". He then picked the cakes, open his mouth as wide as a car's window again and….*gulped* the cakes were finished in an instant. "Delicious."

The boys couldn't take it anymore and fainted excluding the girls, and the women, Xanxus, Timoteo, Hibari, Alaude, Lussuria and Reborn. The hitman is just smirking widely while the girls and the women are just laughing. '_Interesting.' _thought Reborn.

* * *

Nana : I didn't know that you could open your mouth that big.

Shin : Of course not. It's not real. It's just an illusion. There's no way a human could open his/her mouth that big.

Haru : Hahi! Is that true? *sigh;disappointed* I thought it was real...

Kyoko : Then where are the cakes?

Shin : On the table.

Kyoko : Oh….

Viper : Way to go. You just knocked them all out. I must admit that your illusion was a high level one. Where did you learn that?

Shin : With a friend.

* * *

"Let's get back to the main subject. But first, I want to ask, can we trust you?"said Luche.

Shin : Why are you asking me that question when you all already know the answer?

Timoteo : hahhahaa... you certainly are an interesting fellow but don't worry because we trust you.

Reborn : Why Yuki didn't come here, herself?

Shin : Don't know. Anyway, she said to guide you guys to our hideout. So, can we leave now? (still eating the cakes).

Reborn raised an eyebrow at that.

Hibari : And why is that, herbivore?

Shin : I didn't like the scent of humans and I hate them. And I'm not a herbivore.

Hibari : Hn… Yes, you _are_.

Shin : You don't know me…*glare at Hibari*

Hibari flinched a little, but quickly hide it and turned away. Alaude saw this and smirking amusingly. '_Wao..'_

Yuni : But we can't leave yet. Sawada-san and the others aren't awake.

Luche : Yuni's right. Perhaps we can leave at the day after tomorrow…

Shin : No way in h***.

Lal : Don't be a spoiled brat. It's just a day.

Shin : Not a chance.

Nana : Oh, come on, Shin-kun. Just a day.

Haru : Yes. We can also visit the cake shops in the town. Haru-tachi(3) will show you the best cake shop in the world..*smiling*

Kyoko : That's right.

Bianchi : Besides, you can stay here, right, Maman?

Nana : That's right.

Lussuria : And we can go shopping some clothes for you~! We're experts when it comes to fashion, right, Bianchi-chan~?

Bianchi just nodded.

Shin : *long sigh*… Fine….( continue eating cake )

Reborn : Well, look at that. Finally, you had just expressed an expression.

'So, he planned this all along...' Shin thought.

Reborn : *smirking*

"Curse you, fedora bastard" Shin muttered.

"My name is Reborn, not 'fedora bastard'."

"So what?!" Shin said with an angry tone.

Then, Lambo, Lampo, Ipin, and Fuuta came into the house.

Lambo : GYAHAHAHA! LAMBO-SAN APPEARS! Huh? Ararara, why is everyone is sleeping?

Ipin : Sleep-over?

Lampo : Yare yare.. I don't think so. It's not even evening yet.

Fuuta : Maman, who is that?

Nana : This is Shin. He's going to stay here for a while. *smiling =)*

Shin : Yo.

Fuuta : Hello. I'm Fuuta. Fuuta de la Stella.

Lampo : Ore-sama wa Lampo.(4)

Ipin : Ni-hao. Boku Ipin.

Lambo : GYAHAHAHA! I'M THE GREAT LAMBO, DA MOU NE! CALL ME LAMBO-SAN AND BECOME MY SERVANT, BLACK HAIR BAST-*tripped* GUPYAA! Must…keep…calm…I CAN'T! WAAAHHHH! It hurts!

Nana : Ara ara, Lambo-kun, are you alright?

Shin : Such an annoying brat… (=_='')

Bianchi : That Ahoushi(5)..

Reborn : Don't worry, it's just the beginning

Shin sighed. ' _Great. Just great._ Tomorrow will be a long day.' he thought.

* * *

_**That Night….**_

The Sawada brothers had woken up gasped. They looked around and realized that they were in the living room.

"A dream?" Tsuna said. Tsuna and Giotto then sighed in relief.

"Oh, hello there, good evening." Shin greeted at the two brothers. He was sitting on the sofa behind them.

"HIIIIEEE! Wh-wh-what are you doing here?!" asked Tsuna.

'_I still couldn't believe that he could open his mouth that wide.' _thought Giotto. "Where's everyone?"asked Giotto. "They were sent to their homes and hotel, thanks to Timoteo-jiisan's subordinate." Fuuta answered while carrying the sleeping Lambo and Ipin back to their room. "*yawned* Jaa, minna, oyasumi." He went inside the room as soon as he said that.

"Sorry about this afternoon. It's an illusion. I'm just teasing you guys." Shin explained with blank face of his.

"Really? I-I didn't realize it. Wait.. IT'S ALREADY THIS LATE?! WH-WHAT ABOUT THE PARTY?!" shouted Giotto. Both of them were jaw-dropped after realized that it was already late at night.

" The party ended with many lump of unconscious bodies scattered around in the living room." Reborn said as he came out from the kitchen with a cup of hot espresso in his hand.

"Oh good, you two are awake. The food is in the refrigerator. I'm going to bed now so oyasuminasai (6)"

"Hah… now we are the only ones that will be wide awaked til morning."Giotto said with sad tone followed with Tsuna's deep sighed.

"Don't worry, I will make you two sleep." said Reborn with a smirk.

"Huh?-" before they could ask anything…

_WHACK! WHACK!_

…they laid unconscious _again_ thanks to Reborn and his 10-ton green hammer.

"Is that necessary?" Shin asked with a confused smile.

"Of course it is."

"Wait. Why are you smirking?"

"Because you're just make a face besides that blank face. You know, you should smile more often."

"It's none of your business." said the pouted Shin as he went back to his room.

'Cute…. Wait. Did _I _just think that he's _cute_?.. No. Maybe I was too tired that I am thinking nonsense.' Reborn thought. He carried Giotto and Tsuna back to their room and went to sleep.

* * *

_**Omake...**  
_

Shin quickly closed the door and leaned against it. '_Dammit! I always lowered my guards when I was near that fedora bastard without me realized about it!'_

Shin sighed heavily. He rubbed his nose bridge. He was very pissed of right now. he slid down, brought his knees near the chest and rested his head on his knee.

_'Mommy, daddy.. What is this feeling? Whenever I get near or talking with this family, I felt all the sadness and anger were slowly fading away...'  
_

Suddenly, tears slid down his cheek. He was crying silently.

A voice speak up in his head_. **You're not a human anymore.. You're a monster... You will just bring sadness and**** tragedy...**_

'Maybe i can ask them for help'... _**There's no one can help you... **_

**Loneliness...**

Then he realized something.

'_That's right_.' He stood up and wiped his tears. His blank face came back. '_I can never be freed. After all, it's my destiny...'_

* * *

_To be continued….._

* * *

**0. Tako = Octopus**

**1. Gochisōsama = I'm done**

**2. Na wake naidaro = Not unlikely that**

**3. Tachi = We**

**4. Ore-sama wa = I am**

**5. Ahoushi = Stupid Cow**

**6. Oyasuminasai = Good night**

* * *

**Minna-san, konnichiwa!  
**

**First, it's not a yaoi. The truth will be revealed when the time has come.  
**

**Second, thanks for the reviews!  
**

**Third, rate and review!  
**

**Sorry for grammar mistakes. TT^TT  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Loneliness...**_

_Then he realized something._

_'That's right.' He stood up and wiped his tears. His blank face came back. 'I can never be freed. After all, it's my destiny...'_

* * *

_**The next day, in the morning,**_

Shin sits up on his bed and looking at the clock. '_It's 4:45 am. So, early...*yawned* I guess standing on the highest building this early in the morning might not be so bad. Feeling the morning, cold and fresh breeze.. Ahh... There's no one up yet. This is the best opportunity.' He thought._

He went to the bathroom, carefully, not to make any sounds. He wore (stole) Tsuna's white T-shirt, a dark blue sweater, and a pair of white trousers. After fully dressed, he went to the kitchen. Fortunately, there's no one there. 'Good'. Then he proceeded to the door. "Where are you going?" a voice coming from behind him suddenly spoke up. He stopped his action and slowly turned to the voice with his blank face.

There is Reborn, wearing a white shirt and black baggy pants, without his fedora, leaning at the wall on the first floor, and crossing his arms.

'_The fedora bastard!' _he shouted in his mind but keeping his face cool.

"Like I said, I'm not fedora bastard. I'm Reborn."

"Whatever" said Shin while turning away from Reborn. His hand is already on the door knob.

"Running away?"

"Maybe…"

"That's so coward.."

"Why, thank you.. What're **you** doing in this early in the morning?"

"I want to drink some espresso.."

"Oh really… Bye" said Shin. He opened the door and walked out.

'_Hm... Why is he so afraid when being with someone else? Maybe Shin is more than meets the eye…_' Reborn thought while smirking.

* * *

_**Meanwhile,**_

Shin had arrived at the park panting. He took a deep breath to stable his breathing. He closed his eyes and muttered "Transport". In an instant, he was already on the rooftop of the highest building in Namimori.

He laid down and felt the breeze that brushed against his skin. '_Ah… How peaceful.. Hm.. running away… Not a bad idea..' he thought. Slowly he was drifted back to sleep. _

* * *

_**At Sawada's Residence,**_

Tsuna went to the kitchen yawning. "Hm? Ohayo, Tsu-kun/Tsu-chan/Tsuna/Tsuna-nii/Dame-Tsuna." Everyone greeted the sleepy brunette. He greeted back "Ohayo, minna. Huh? Everyone was already up. Are we going somewhere?" Asked the brunette while taking his seat at the table and began eating his breakfast.

Nana: Yes, we're going to take Shin around the city.

Giotto: Speaking of Shin, where is he?

Fuuta: Maybe he was still asleep.

Bianchi: But he wasn't in his room.

Nana: Maybe..he ran away….

Everyone: WHAT! WHY!

Bianchi: Well, he did say that he didn't like humans.

Reborn: Don't worry, *sipping espresso* he will come back soon. '_Probably_..'

* * *

_**Back To Shin,**_

Shin was lying on the roof, feeling the sun shine warm ray.

_Kring! Kring!_

His black phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Where are you?" a woman voice spoke up._

"On the rooftop of a building.".

"_*sighed* you know your mission, right?"_

"I know, Yuki but they want to come tomorrow."

"_Then, why didn't you come back home?_".

"They want me to stay over. Don't worry, I hide my presence perfectly."

"_Shin… didn't you afraid being with the humans?_"

"Maybe..."

"_Huh_?"

"I…don't know…I–I–I– "

"_Let me guess, you feel warm whenever you're with them, don't you?_"

"Kinda."

"_Well, look at you; you had attached to them."_

"No way in h***"

"_Don't be shy and the other reason is?"_

"I had a debt to pay."

"_To who?"_

"Nana, for letting me ate her cakes."

"_WHAT?! HOW MANY CAKES DID YOU EAT?!_"

"5 or 6"

"_Pieces?"_

" Whole."

"_WHAT?! Shin, you're going to get some 'lecturer' when you're back!"_

"…."

"*deep sighed*_Ok listen.. Shin."._

"What?"

"_I know it's sudden and you didn't finish your mission yet but we need your help."_

"Tell me now."

"_I need you to train Hideki, Kazuo, Forte and Shiro. They're lacking."_

"I see. Oh. Finally, I can get back to my real home where there is no one can bother me."

"_What?!_ _And I thought you like it there!"_

"Shut up. I see you soon."

"_Ooookayyy, see you." _

Shin snapped his phone shut and looked at his watch. '_Hm…9:15am. I guess it's time to get back."_ He muttered "Transport" and he's back at the park again then he went back 'home'.

* * *

_**Meanwhile,**_

Everyone is gathered at Sawada's residence again.

Xanxus : What do you want from us, scum?

Mukuro : Kufufufu, I don't have free time, you know.

Iemitsu : First, thank you for coming. Second is-

Giotto : SHIN HAD DISAPPEARED! WHAT SHOULD WE DO? WHAT ARE WE GOING TO TELL HIS PARENTS?! *panicked*

Gokudera : Tch, like I care. Besides, I don't trust him.

Reborn : And he stole Tsuna's clothes.

Gokudera : What?! How dare he steal 10th's clothes?!

Yamamoto : Maa maa, calm down, Gokudera…

Gokudera : Shut up, baseball freak!

Tsuna : G-Gokudera-kun, c-calm down.

Gokudera : H-hai….

Luche : We must find him! If not, we can't go to Yuki-chan's hideout!

Skull : We know that, but where can we find him?

Kyoko : How about a cake shop?

Tsuna : Why?

Haru : Because he likes cake! When we talk about cakes yesterday, he seems very excited about it!

Enma : Then, we should split up and find him..

Shin : Find who?

Giotto : Shin! *hugged* I thought you ran away!

Shin's eyes went wide. '_Wha-' __**Curse..**_ '_That voice again!_' Shin pushed Giotto harshly.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" shouted Shin. Then, he backed away from him a feet. His face showed anger, sadness and fear. Eyes shadowed a little.

"C-c-c-calm down. It's just a friendly hug." said Giotto while raising his arms for defense.

Everyone was confused at that reaction. Everyone wants to be hugged by the good-looking, romantic and cool Giotto but Shin just pushed him harshly. That so rude! He sighed heavily. '_What's wrong with this guy?! We just met yesterday!' _he thought angrily then turned away and proceeded to the kitchen where Nana was eating breakfast with the kids with two big plastic bag in hand.

He said "Sorry Nana!" while putting his hand together.

Nana : Huh?

Shin : I need to get back now.

Nana : Why?

Shin : I need to help my _brothers' _studies. They're lacking and there will be final exam soon.

Nana : Oh really? Well, that's a pity. I guess we have to cancel our plan today.

Everyone : What?!

Haru : Noooo waaaaaaay….T^T

Shin : Well, then, everyone, I guess this is a goodb-

_Kring! Kring!_

Just when he was about to say his goodbye, his phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"_Good news!"_ '_Oh great, it's Yuki. If she was happy, there will be bad news to me.' _he thought.

"Why did you call? Again."

"_Well, it's regarding the training."_

"Yes, I know so WHAT?"

"_You don't have to train them anymore."_

"What?"

"_Frau-san was willing to train them, so that you will spend your time with Luche and the others!"_

"…."

"_You're back to your original mission."_

"….."

"_That's all! See ya tomorrow!"_

'_Yup, definitely bad news' he thought and went to the emo corner._

"It looks like we don't have to cancel the plan, Mama." Reborn said while smirking.

"Is that true? Then, everyone get ready! We're going to show Shin around the town!" said Nana while giggling and went to get ready.

Tsuna : W-what's going on? Doesn't Shin going back home?

Reborn : It's cancelled.

Giotto : Really! Yay! Everyone! Hurry up and get ready!

Everyone: Hai, hai…

* * *

Don't own khr, just the Ocs

I won't be able to update for a while because of the exam


	4. Chapter 4: Her truth

_**Chapter 4**_

_Previously…._

_Tsuna : W-what's going on? Doesn't Shin going back home?_

_Reborn : It's cancelled._

_Giotto : Really! Yay! Everyone! Hurry up and get ready!_

_Everyone: Hai, hai…_

* * *

Shin was now walking to the hideout. He felt a little sad and regret. He was sad that he left that family just like that and he was regretted for telling them something that he shouldn't.

_[ flashback ]_

_In the living room,_

_Nana: Is everyone ready?_

_Everyone: Yes!_

_Shin: Look, Nana, I really can't go._

_Nana: Why?_

_Shin: I-I-I don't want to be recognized._

_Giotto: Liar.._

_Shin: It's the truth!_

_Lal: If you hate the humans so much, then overcome them. Soon, you will know that the humans didn't cruel at all._

_Colonello: That's right, kora!_

_Shin: It's not about that! And I don't really hate them, I-I-I just scared a little….*looked down*_

_Reborn: Scared?_

_Timoteo: Why?_

_Shin: I-I-I.._

_Adel: What is it? Tell us __**now**__._

_Shin: I CAN'T! DAMMIT! Why would I tell you guys whom I known less than 24 hours about myself?! I didn't trust you guys! You all would be like them too and took the advantages from me! I hate them and at the same time I'm scared! They turned me into this! I'm not a human anymore! I'm a monster! I'm a devil that hides behind the mask! And I'm not going to let them use me like I was a puppet! The humans know nothing but torturing, watching me suffering and dying like…like.. like a dog! And I was still a kid at that time! It's because of me, a failure! They want nothing but fame, money and… and power! They would use any method to make me awakened! They killed my parents, torturing me and force me to take the experiments that I didn't want to go through just to awake the monster inside me! But do they care for me? For us?! No, the humans don't. And because of them, I can't control my power. It will kill you all in an instant every second you're with me and I'm going to break if the nightmares kept happening to me all over again! It went berserk and once, killed my most precious person in my life and the other people that I trust and loved… Once, I felt happy. But it didn't last longer and left me alone again. … So, please, can't I just go home and be alone there? I'd be rather being alone than having dead bodies scattered around me….. I don't want to have the nightmare to keep haunting me…_

_Everyone: *shocking;gasped;eyes wide*_

_Then, Shin realized that he accidently tell them about his pain. But he felt relieved. The burden, sadness, and pain on his shoulders had somehow lightened._

"_I-I-I-I will be in the room…"Shin said that and went back to his room. In his room, he leaned at the door and slowly slid down. Then, tears were streaming down his cheeks. He silently cried. He wiped his tears and then, he opened his phone and began calling Yuki._

_Meanwhile, in the living room, everyone still didn't recover from the shocking truth about Shin. How could they do something so terrible and a 15 years old boy was carrying the burden _**alone**_?!. Dammit! They will pay! They thought._

_Luche: G-Guys, calm down a bit._

_Colonello: How can we? They did something like to an innocent child, Luche!_

_Timoteo: He must be so lonely…_

_Luche: That's why Yuki sent him here. She wants us to help her friend._

_Nana: How did you know about that? _

_Luche: Yuki told me herself. He had been alone all the time except for some meeting when he was at home. Even if he was with them, he didn't make a face or talk. Almost all, he would stay on one of the branches of his favorite sakura tree. He really didn't want to be with anyone._

_Tsuna: But who were 'they'?_

_Gokudera: I think it's the scientists that that Yuki mentioned in the letter._

_G: Yeah. I think so too._

_Giotto: Alaude, after we had done the shoppings, investigate the incident that Yuki-san had mentioned._

_Alaude: Hn…_

_Shimon: But how can we go shopping in this situation._

_Enma: I-I agree. H-He probably ran away by now._

_An awkward silence….._

_Kyoko: What should we do?!_

_Haru: Hahi! But didn't he say that he was going to be in his room?_

_Bianchi: Probably._

_Xanxus: Hmph.. Such troublesome scum.._

_Squalo: Voi!_

_Bel: Ushishishi~… The peasant ran away~…._

_Fran: Bel-senpai, you actually could see behind the bangs? I'm impressed…_

_Bel: *throw knives* What was that, stupid frog? Ushishi~._

_Fran: *stabbed* Itte! Itai desu yo!_

_Mammon: Such waste of money…_

_Fon: Well, it can't be help. I realized that it's like we've known him a long time ago.._

_Skull: Now that you mention it…_

_Iemitsu: Where did I've seen him? Do you remember?_

_The CEDEF members just shook their heads._

_Timoteo: I can't remember…._

_Nana: Minna, let's let the subject off and moved to the main subject.. Fuuta-kun, Lambo-kun, Ipin-chan, can you check if Shin was in his room? Tell him, we got some makeover for him._

_Fuuta: Hai, Maman._

_Then, the kids went to Shin's room._

_Haru: What kind of makeover is it?_

_Nana: It's the one I mentioned before._

_Then, the girls, Bianchi and Lussuria started squealing…_

* * *

_**Meanwhile**…._

_Shin was calling Yuki when the others were discussing downstairs. Finally, Yuki answered the phone._

"_Hello?"_

"_Yuki?"_

"_Yes, it's me. What's wrong? Were you crying, Shin?!"_

"_Maybe"_

"_Oh my, tell me what's wrong? I'm all ears…"_

"_Send anyone to replace me."_

"_Wha-"_

_Before Yuki could ask anything, Shin cut off._

_He sighed heavily. He brought his knees to his chest, arms around his face and began crying again. This time, his crying was lower that even a fly couldn't hear it._

'_Mommy, Daddy… What I've done?'_

'**It was a right decision'**_ the same voice spoke._

'_Shut up.'_

'**Now, they will be gone.'**

'_No! Shut up'_

'**Be happy. I'll help you-'**

'_No. No. No… NO!'_

'**-to make them suffer…'**

'_No!'_

'**Because of you…'**

'_NOOO! I just want to be loved!'_

'**You don't deserve to be loved…do you?'**

_This make Shin froze. 'Do I?'_

'**No. No, you don't.'**

'_Then, why am I bothered afraid of losing them?'_

'**Do you love them? Even they don't remember you?'**

'_Remember? Remember what? And who're you?!'_

'**I'm you, your inner self, the monster inside you and your darkness…'**

'_Why did you tell me all this? If you're me, you must know what I was feeling.'_

'**I'm your darkness. I was different from you. The reason I'm telling you this because I want you. I want your consciousness so that I will kill every single creature on this world.'**

'_No! I won't let you!'_

'_**Don't listen to him, you brat!' **__another voice shouted in his mind but this one was a familiar voice with rough and anger voice. Then, he realized who it was._

'_K-Kuroryuu…'_

'_**You do realized what will happen if you trying to break him, don't you?'**__ another familiar voice spoke but with gentle and calm voice._

'_Kuuryuu…'_

_Kuroryuu: __**Disappear!**_

_Then, the voice disappeared leaving the rough voice and gentle voice speaking in his head. _

_Kuroryuu: __**You're alive, brat?**_

_Shin: Yeah *in his mind*_

_Kuuryuu: __**Don't listen to him, he's just your imagination.**_

_Shin: …_

_Kuroryuu: __**Brat?**_

_Then, a sniffling was heard from the boy._

_Kuuryuu: __**What's wrong?**_

_Shin: Half of what he was saying was true…_

_Kuuryuu and Kuroryuu: __**…**_

_Shin: I want to get out from here. Kuroryuu, could you please take over?_

_Kuroryuu: __***sighed* Ok, but where are we going?**_

_Shin: Back to the hideout. _

_Kuuryuu: __**But what about your father's friends?**_

_Shin: I've informed Yuki about this. She will send someone here to guide them._

_After that, Shin's covered black left eye was now turned into black dragon's eye. His body was surrounded by black flames as Kuroryuu took over his body. Then, Kuroryuu transported to their hideout in an instant._

* * *

_Fuuta opened the door of Shin's room and shocked upon seeing Shin's bedroom was completely untouched. What's more shocking is…Shin was gone. Then, Ipin noticed the carpet was slightly wet._

_Ipin: Fuuta, the carpet was wet._

_Fuuta looked down. Indeed, it was wet. "Let's tell mama."And with that they ran into the living room._

"_Mama, Shin-nii was gone!"_

_Everyone gasped. They didn't even realize that. Then, Fuuta said something shocking._

_Fuuta: And I think that Shin might be crying before he left._

_Tsuna: What made you think that?_

_Ipin: Ipin saw the carpet was a little wet._

_Giotto: Ah!_

_G: Giotto?_

_Giotto: *eyes wide* Now I remembered. He was _**their **_son._

_Tsuna: Nii-san?_

_Iemitsu: No. It can't be._

_Nana: Oh no, why didn't we realize earlier?_

_Luche: Nana? What are you all talking about?_

_Iemitsu: He was the one and only son of Gio family._

_Gokudera: Huh?! He was the missing son from the richest family?! _

_Yamamoto: You're kidding me!_

_Ryohei: Extreme, Sawada! What were your connections with him?!_

_Giotto: To be accurate, it was daughter. She was our childhood friend. And so was her parent._

_Iemitsu: After the parents were killed, the daughter was nowhere to be found._

_Tsuna: We'll explain it later. Now, let's find her!_

_Everyone: 'Her'?!_

_Iemitsu: Like Tsuna said, we'll explain later, so now go and find her!_

_Then, they left the house to find Shin._

* * *

It's the holidays. The Namimori Shopping District is full of crowds. The Vongola family and the others were panicked because the one and only their boss' friend's long lost son had been missing. They looked around, searching for his presence but to no avail. After that, they once again, gathered at Sawada's Residence.

"Did anyone found him?" asked Iemitsu with worried and concerned voice. The others just shook their heads.

Iemitsu: Damn it!

Nono: Calm down, Iemitsu.

Iemitsu: But!

"Oh, I see that you guys in bad moods.~" said a voice from the window. When they turned, they saw a young boy, who had red hair, wearing a headband, black short sleeves shirt, white baggy pants and a wristband, was sitting on the window sill with a small smile.

"Who're you, young man?" asked Nono.

"I'm Alex, Shin's companion. She suddenly wants with-draw from the mission so I was here to replace her." The boy, Alex replied.

Tsuna: W-what about her?

Alex: Oh! She had come back safely to our hideout. Let me guess, she left you without saying anything, right?

Giotto: W-well….

Alex: She always like that… Anyways, did you guys do something to make her pissed and sad like that?

Iemitsu: W-well, we…uh….

Alex: *sighed* You guys didn't know what day is today?

Nana: No…

Alex: Today is the day her parents die.

Everyone eyes went wide.

Tsuna: W-what?

Alex: Like I said, today is the day her parents die. So, if you guys talked or asked about her parents or asked about what she afraid of, she will go into her gloomy and sad side and it didn't surprise me if she would with-draw or not doing a mission on this day. She would just sit on a branch of Niji Sakura tree and look at the sky.

Colonello: Stop! We won't understand if you guys don't say anything about Shin! Or why did you call a guy 'her'!

Nana: That's right. We should tell them first, dear.

Iemitsu: Alright, alright, I'll tell you guys. Shin, or Gio Shin is a female, not a guy.

Everyone (except the Sawadas and Nono): EH?!

Alex: Shin must be wearing her mask to hide her own face and body.

Giotto: She was a cheerful and kind girl back then. She would use her mask to hide or teased with us some times.

Lal: How long had you guys known for each other?

Tsuna: For about a year. Her family visited and stayed at our house for a year. After that, we heard that her parents were died but only their bodies' parts had been found. Shin was nowhere to be found. Tou-san had searched her but to no avail.

Alex: It's because she was kidnapped and used as a living experiment for years.

Luche: By who?

Alex: The Secondo Estraneo famiglia.

Mukuro: Estraneo? Kufufufu, I think that you had seen the wrong famiglia. After all, I finished the Estraneo.

Alex: It's the second. The one you had finished is the first. They were researching about human weapon but the second one was researching about monsters. One of them was about combining a human and an animal. But the one that they had experiment on us was about…

Nono: About what?

Alex: Creating a different personality on their own will.

G: What about that?

Alex: Usually, if you forcibly changed anyone personalities, you would disturb the sanity of that person. In other words, that person will become a merciless killer. Of course, we had been cured thanks to Yuki-san, but in Shin's case, it wasn't easy and Yuki-san unable to cured her. So, now, she was fighting her other self. So, I suggested for all of you to stop make her pissed like asking about her parents. That would only give an opportunity for her other self to take over her sanity.

Adel: I-is that so…

Enma: We will be careful…

Yamamoto: Wait! You said something about 'Niji Sakura tree'.

Alex: Alright! Pack your things up! We will be going now. And Yamamoto-kun, I will answer your question after we've arrived at our hideout.

Mammon: Wait… Pack things up? What do you mean? Aren't we will be staying there for a day?

Alex: Nope~! You will be staying there for a week~!

Skull: But we haven't packed our things yet.

Alex: Then, meet me at the park after an hour. See you there!

And with that, Alex got out through the window, leaving the Vongolas to pack their things up.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Shina: Yay! Finally had finished!**_

_**1598: Congratulations then.**_

_**Yuki: Well, the Long Lost daughter's next chapter had yet to be finished.**_

_**Shina: Don't worry! Things would work out! Probably.**_

_**1598/Yuki: OI!**_

_**Shina: I'm just kidding!*laughing'***_

_**Reborn: Seems like you all were having nice time.**_

_**Shina: Reborn! *happy* please, do the disclaimer for us? *puppy eyes***_

_**Reborn: Alright. These idiots don't own anything except for the OC. Please review so that these idiots would be inspired to continue this damn story.**_

_**Shina/1598/Yuki: ….**_

_**Reborn: *smirking* Ciao ciao.**_

_**Please review!**_


	5. Notice!

_**To our dear readers,**_

_**We're **__**sorry. This isn't a chapter. We're here to inform you that our story must be put on hold. **_

_**The chapters will be published but it'll take a lot of time.**_

_**And currently it's exam week so, WE'RE SORRY! IF WE HAVE THE TIME, WE WILL PUBLISH A CHAPTER.**_

_**Also, please visit my profile and vote the poll.**_

_**AGAIN WE'RE SORRY!**_

_**the poll will be opened till May.**_


End file.
